The lost Guide of the Avatar
by Vampirah17
Summary: This is a Story about Vampirah (not vampire !) , a girl who didn't follow her duty . Now that The Nevophia Council found that out , she is forced to go to earth . But the people from the material-world doesn't even know Nevophia , the Vamphurus-Dimension , and what kind of Crime did Vampirahs brother Spencer ? Really bad in Summarys , sorry for my mistakes in English !
1. Chapter 1

_**Auther's note**_

_**Hello People , This is my first fanfiction ever , so PLEASE don't moan at me that much , i'm just 13 and from Germany -.-' . I hope you'll like my story ! Reviews are welcome ! (if i do mistakes in my English,write me !)**_

_**and the OCs in my story , AREN'T VAMPIRE .**_

_**Disclaimer : i don't own "The Legend of Korra" and i never will .**_

_Vampirah's View :_

I'm sooo in trouble ! Since the Council in Nevophia sent me to earth , i was hiding in Serinia , a Country in the Vamphurus-Dimension .Now that i never completed my 'duty' , i will probably go to earth , but **FORCED** .

Even my bro is shivering , we both are afraid of the Council .They look really creepy with these dark-colored anoraks , wich covers their faces .We only can see their glowing red eyes and i could swear , they never move a muscle .

My bro and me were working as chief of Police in Serinia , but now that the Council found that out , we have to go to earth and help the Avatar .

Right now , we are going to Nevophia city-hall , to challange our Chiefs - hopefully , they'll be not so hard .

_Spencer's View :_

OUHHH PEOPLE . Standing in front of city-hall isn't funny , when you know it won't be funny in there.

We are going inside , wish me luck mind !

_Main View :_

Vampirah and Spencer are standing in front of four starge People, who are hiding their own bodys with long dark anoraks .One of them in the dark-blue anorak spoke at first :

"Ah , who do we have here ? , the rule-breakers ? , Vampirah , explain ! "

Vampirah looked nervous and every inch of her body shiverd .

"Well , you know , Spencer , he , he really hates the rats on earth and - "

Spencer broke Vampirah to make the lie more faith-worthy :

"In Fact ,i'm really allergic against those !"

V: " YEAH , and he didn't want to become ill so -"

The Council-man was now the one who broke the sentence :

"So you stayed here because an allergy ?"

V,S:" kinda "

Vampirah and Spencer are really nervous cause they know , they don't belive them .

Suddenly , the Council-woman with the dark-viollet anorak freaked out :

"YOU REALLY THINK WE'RE GONNA BELIVE THIS ?! WE KNOW WHY YOU BOTH DIDN'T GO , NEARLY EVERBODY KNOWS IT ! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO !"

V: "Woow , ceep calm women , we just stayed here and ?"

The Coucil-women was coming now to face Vampirah .

Council-women: If you think we are gonna let you two here , you're wrong , TOTALLY WRONG !,we , the Council are forcing you two to earth ! Find the Avatar and help her with every problem she has ! UNDERSTOOD ?!"

Spencer swallowed heavy .

S: "Yes Ma'm!"

**_SOOO ?! , what do you think ? i know it's REALLY SHORT but i want to know if you're gonna read it !_**

**_Don't worry , i promise , the next chapter will be MUCH LONGER ._**

**_Reviews are totally welcomed !_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I don't own "The Legend of Korra" .**_

**Chapter two **

Now that Vampirah and Spencer were forced to go on earth ,they are packing for the trip in another dimension. Vampirah is really mad at the Council ,but not like Spencer , he seems worried and upset about something. He already visited earth 10 years ago. On earth , he killed three people ,but nobody knew why he killed them .They were just ordinary people .Even his sister Vampirah didn't know why he killed them. After that fiasco, he turned back to Nevophia .Vampirah didn't talk with him about that topic much, cause when she says one word about that , he's starting to get angry and upset .

There was an uncomfortable silence in their appartment . Vampirah couldn't hold herself anymore and spoke first :

"Hey , did you know ? , we're gonna live on Air temple-island ,the owner of it now is Aang's son Tenzin. He lives there with his family."

S: "And ?"

V:"They have 4 childreen ."

S:"What's so interesting about that ?"

V:"Two of them are irritating."

S:"In wich way 'irritating' ?"

V:"The Girl asks like thousand questions in a minute ,and the boy is climbing on peoples' heads and nags on them like crazy."

S:"Wait , why do you know that ?"

V:"Some tourist made a newspaper readout."

S:"Okey ?! , hey , why don't you search information from the Avatar then ?"

V:"Hey , good idea , wait , that idea came from you ?!"

S:" What am i gonna say ? I'm clever !"

V:"Yeah , in idiocy."

S:"FUNNY."

Just in that Moment , one of the Council-members walked in . He or she glanced at them :

"Are you ready ?"

S:"Not really , we are forced to go on earth !"

Vampirah just made a face-palm:

V:"And you are calling your self clever ... "

The Council-member finally took them by their hair and walked them to their air-ship.

V:"HEY ?! CAN'T YOU SEE ,THAT HURTS !"

Then the stranger bond them by a metall rope and said :

"Good flight . "

Vampirah and Spencer shared upset looks :

"WHAT ?!"

Suddenly , the metall rope pulled the two with hyper-speed in the air-ship , and in seconds , every door and windwo in that ship closed .

Then , other ropes bond their hands and legs , so that they were finally falling on the ground. The ropes were so tied up that they even couldn't move .

Without warnings a voice spoke to them out of nowwhere:

"Next Station : Republic City ."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own LOK.

Chapter 3

Vampirahs' view

All i've heard was a terrible, loud , sound of a machine, that sound was just too familiar : the air-ship is starting. HOW GREAT !

"Next station , Republic City"

I just wanted to scream at that moment , okey , maybe we were forced to fly on earth , but really ? I just hope they threw our luggage with us. I NEED technology , and they don't have it there ...

Spencers' view

OKEY OKEY OKEY , CEEP CALM BUDDY ! DON'T FREAK OUT , You KNEW something like THIS would happen ! PEACE YOURSELF !

All i wanna do is to freak out , I'm feeling KIDDING !

"You've arived Air temple-island"

Hahahah , i wanna see their faces , when a big air-ship is over their heads !

Main view

The Nevophia police air-ship is not to miss out .Almost every man and woman in Republic City and on Air temple-island glanced over the probably biggest air-ship they've ever seen .

Suddenly the ropes left Vampirah and Spencer and the gate opened too.

Vampirah spoke : " air-ship , let the interim ropes move over , we're gonna leave !"

The air-ship answered : " as you wish , Vampirah"

Two very long ropes came out and were facing Vampirah and Spencer.

Spencer turned his head towards Vampirah :

"Ya ready sis ?"

Vampirah nodded :" 'course , let's go !"

Both of them bond the topes around their belts , then they just stormed out of the gate and jumped .

Outside the air-ship , all people were upset .

Vampirah and Spencer just laughed :

"Hahahah , idiots !"

After that stunt , they landed on Air temple-island , safe. They were laughing to death .

Suddenly Tenzin came with a red head . It was clear : he would let his temper out .

Tenzin then shouted like crazy : " WHAT THE OR WHO THE FLAMEO ARE YOU ?!"

Vampirah blinked : " Did he just insult us as 'things' ?"

Spencer tried to calm Vampirah : " OKEY , DON'T freak out , we barly know him ! "

Vampirah otherwise pounded hardly towards to the air-master with fist balled hands :

" Do you have ANY idea who I AM ?! "

Tenzin just grinned , ironically :

"Should I ?!"

Vampirah was now the one who grinned :

" Sure , I'm the chief of police in Nevophia , ever heard of it ? "

Tenzins eyes suddenly wided :

" I've only heard storys about it , but , you don't really drink blood , do you ?! "

Vampirah looked disggused :

" EWWW . We're NOT VAMPIRE !"

T: " Oh , excuse me then , these long white canines and red eyes are looking scarifying"

Vampirah raised an eyebrow:

" no really?!" she said ironically.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Vampirah's view**

Something tells me the people here are judging others because their looks. That's just AWEFULL.

That means i gotta here something like this :

"OH MY AGNI !" or

"DON'T LOOK DAUGHTER , HER STARE COULD MAKE YOU CRAZY , YOU DON'T WANNA HAVE NIGHTMARES , DON'T YOU ?!"

At the moment , an air-bending master is staring at me like an idiot.

I thought the human world never heard of us ?

**Main View**

The whole temple started to build a big crowd in front of Vampirah and Spencer . You could hear the people gasping in shock and whispering everywhere.

Spencer couldn't stand that , so he walked a few steps up and gave a statement :

"People from Republic City ,i don't know if you ever heard of us , our demension , Nevophia . We , my sister Vampirah and me , Spencer , are here to help your demension . The Council of Nevophia , assigned US , the chiefs Police of Serinia !"

Vampirah finally came in action and added a few words :

"What ever you heard of us can't be true , we never gave your demension information. I'm sorry if we scared you or made you upset , but it is our duty , and not our fault .This world needs us , and we will do anything to keep your Demension save."

The expression in the peoples' faces softed . They started to walk away , with annoyed faces now.

V:"URGGGH , how ungrateful they are !"

S:"They think they don't need help, man , humans are really arrogant."

Only a few people were now standing at the docks , they walked away too.

Vampirah and Spencer turned back to Tenzin , while he was rubbing his beard and closed his eyes.

Vampirah stepped towards to Tenzin with a red face :

"YOU KNOW WHAT ?! , WE DIDN' WANT TO COME , CAUSE WE KNEW , THE HUMANITY SUCKS ! , AND BESIDES THIS , WE HAVE TO GUIDE THE AVATAR ! . WE'RE GONNA STAY HERE !"

Spencer came a few steps towards to Vampirah and tried to calm her :

"CAREFUL , Vampirah , just breath , OKEY ?!"

Vampirah let an annoyed breath out : " FINE."

Spencer now looked at Tenzin and tried to make the sitiation more comfortable :

"okey , ehm- i'm really sorry that she freaked out , she didn't meant to , she just can't hold her temper- anyways , sir , it's just that the Council at our home said that we had to stay here and -"

"nonono , we've got enough rooms , so , it won't be a problem if you two stay here ."

Suddenly, a smile appiread on the face of the Vamphurus.

"Thank you sir" , he said and bowed in front of Tenzin , wich he returned.

Spencer then walked towards to the Temple , Vampirah came too , of course .

Tenzin shouted behind :

" The air-colytes will help you two !"

Then he rubbed his beard :

" This Girl is as hotheaded as Korra"


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah , hi again**

**Sadly,i just have black readers here :(**

**COME ON PEOPLE , GIMME COMMETS !**

After the air-colyte showed them around Air-temple island , they got in their rooms and waited for the Avatar Korra arrived Air-temple island wich wasn't imperceptible . As she arrived the docks , the air-bender kids screamed and shouted for her arrival. The problem was that Vampirah woke up from her little nap .

_**Vampirah's view :**_

I just wanted a NORMAL NAP , just to REST , but NOOOOO! I can't get that , of course not , why would i think of something like that ?! I hope this kids have a good reason to scream like a gorilla , cause NOW i can deal with JETLAG.

I mean , REALLY ?! JUST A NAP !

Anyways , now that my sleep is at any ways impossible now , i'm gonna get Spencer , and we both can find out what dear agni made the kids scream and shout like crazy.

**_Spencer's view :_**

WOAH ! i just had a nightmare, about how i'm falling on my gub ,and then ,suddenly i heard the kids scream !

That was one of the funniest moments i ever had , seriously !

I think i'm gonna get Vampirah , well , okey , i bet she's awake now !

_**Main view :**_

As Vampiah and Spencer went out to get eachother , they found themselves at the hall.

V: "Did you heard that too ?"

S:"Yeah , i think they were upset about something"

V:"Maybe , let's check this situation out , i don't know what else i should do, anyways ."

S:"I'm right behinde ya Vam !"

They both started to walk outside , somehow nearly everybody from the island (exept the air-colytes) were balled in a crowd , and it seemed like , theywere happy about something .

V:"okey , i guess someone really important just arrived "

S:" maybe , or , a whale just stranded !"

V:"HUH ?! "

S:" okey , i wanna see the whale !"

V:"really , A WHALE ?! *sigh* , okey let's keep going"

They went to the docks , were everyone was standing .Finally they saw an familiar face , Tenzin was standing there , and in front of him was a girl in a water-tribe suite .

It seemed like this GIRL was the reason why everyone was so upset now.

Vamirah turned to Pema :

"hey , uh , who's that water-tribe girl there ?"

Pema raised an eyebrow :

"You don't know who she is ? , is the name 'Avatar Korra' familiar ?"

"SHE is the AVATAR ?"

"Yes , she is "

"Oh , uhm , thanks"

"No problem , dear "

Vampirah turned to Spencer again who was already seraching for her.

"HEY , that girl is the Avatar !"

"She ? okey , uhm , should we say Hi ?"

Vampirah nodded :

"I think so." , she said as she walked towards to Korra .Spencer came after her. Korra didn't notice them , she was talking to Tenzin :

"Tenzin , i heard the radio , are the guides still here ?"

Tenzin smiled :

"actually Korra , they are right behind you"

Korra's eyes were wide up now , Vampirah turned her to face them.

Vampirah started to talk :

"Hay Korra , my name's Vampirah , and this is my brother Spencer , i'm sure you heard of us , we're going to help you with your problems."

S:"yeah , hay Korra !"

Korra in other way seemed to be happy. She started to go exited and showed her happiness with a big group-hug .

"I'm happy to meet you two ! , i promise , you don't have to play the babysitter for me , i'll see you as my friends !"

Vampirah and Spencer returned the unexpect hug . Korra then pulled away and said :

"And we're going to kick some buts too !"

Vampirah then smiled :

"I like that girl !"

Spencer nodded:

"Me too ! "


End file.
